


Dreaming of the Future

by Imorii (Aite)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: LysandrexProfessor Sycamore, M/M, Post-Canon, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aite/pseuds/Imorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shonen-ai drabble inspired by Sycamore's letter to his future self.</p>
<p>To the person reading this; </p>
<p> What are you like now? Did you become who you wanted to be? For starters, what was the person you wanted to become even like? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> I don’t know, but it would be wonderful if you can boast that you’re living each day to the fullest. </p>
<p>To Future Sycamore</p>
<p>From: The Sycamore dreaming of the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of the Future

To the person reading this; 

 

What are you like now? Did you become who you wanted to be? For starters, what was the person you wanted to become even like? 

 

I don’t know, but it would be wonderful if you can boast that you’re living each day to the fullest. 

To Future Sycamore

From: The Sycamore dreaming of the future

 

‘I’m not living my life to the fullest. I’m stuck in the past.’ Sycamore looked out his window, feeling lost and out of sorts. 

 

Ever since the incident at Lysandre Labs, Professor Sycamore hadn’t been the same. The cheery, optimistic, goofy Professor that Serena knew had disappeared. Sure, things were right with the world again, but things weren’t right with his world. 

 

As warped as Lysandre was, he and Professor Sycamore had been close. The realization that Lysandre was most likely dead was not sitting well with him. While there was nothing he could have done, Professor Sycamore felt guilty. ‘What could I have done? What could I have said to change his mind? If had said something…ages ago…would Lysandre still be here?’ The weight of guilt on his shoulders grew heavier the more he thought about it. 

 

‘Put on a brave face, Augustine. You’re going to worry your friends and pupils.’ Professor Sycamore steadied his emotions and put on a smile just as Serena walked through the door. 

 

“Hello, Professor,” she greeted him cheerily. 

 “Hello, Serena. Are you here to check your Pokédex?” He brushed his hair out of his face and held his palm open for the expected Pokédex.

 “Actually, Professor, I’m here to make a delivery.” Serena took off her tasseled purse and rummaged around inside it for a brief moment.  When she removed her hand, she was holding a small white envelope. “A delivery man handed this to me when I was in the Pokémon Center earlier. I don’t know why, because it’s addressed to you, not me.” She offered the letter to him. 

 

“It’s a letter for me?”  Professor Sycamore accepted the letter and examined it. ‘Augustine’ was written on the front in a handwriting he recognized. 

 “Perhaps it’s from Diantha.” Serena slipped her purse strap back over her shoulder. Why Diantha wasn’t using the Holo Caster to contact Professor Sycamore, she’d never know. However, it was really none of her business. “I’ve got to get going, but I’ll stop in to show you my Pokédex soon, OK?”

 

“Sure.” Sycamore sounded a little breathless. “Come by and see me any time.”

 

“I will.” Serena headed towards the elevator, but stopped halfway. “Oh, by the way, Professor—everything will be okay. And if there are any problems, you’re not alone. A lot of people support you are willing to help. We like it best when you smile.” She pushed the button to call the elevator and waited. 

 

“I appreciate that.”

 

As soon as Serena was in the elevator, Professor Sycamore tore open the envelope. His eyes hungrily devoured the words on the page.

Augustine,

 

Do you remember what we said when we were growing up? That no matter what happened in the future we’d be proud of what we did? That we’d make the world a better place? 

 

If you’re reading this that means I’ve failed in my mission to make the ideal world. I tried to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders and I’ve crippled. 

 

That also means that I’ve failed to become a strong man. A man who is strong enough to tell you how I feel. Growing up, I thought there would always be time—time to become someone strong, time to show you how much I love you. But as we grew up, I found myself running out of time. In the end, I could never tell you.

 

Until now. Let this letter be the declaration of my intentions toward you, Augustine. The next time we meet, let me hear your answer. Until then, keep dreaming of the future. 

\--Lysandre 

 

A few tears spattered the page when they fell from Sycamore’s eyes. He folded the letter and put it in the envelope before any more tears could tarnish the words written there. Clasping the envelope to his chest, he smiled softly. 

 

“Oh, Lysandre… You were always strong enough. I just wish you would have shared some of your burdens with me.”

  Before placing the letter in his desk drawer for safekeeping, Professor Sycamore touched the envelope to his lips.  “Je t'aime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos, and <3
> 
> My French is not perfect, but:  
> Je t'aime : I love you


End file.
